Three paths Lead to one
by huntress in the dark
Summary: If you ever found away to save someone you couldn't before, would you try it? Just ignore all the reasons telling you it's wrong... Very much like Butterfly Effect
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. : my apologies to Edward, Nina, Winry, Alphonse, and anyone else I kill, torture, maim, destroy, etc. it had to be done. I felt a sadistic need to prove that Nina's cruel fate was indeed, necessary. Flame if you must. I'm used to venting.**

**I guess this could be considered a hay-fic because of all the citing (?) again Flame to your hearts content. **

Code: ( ) sounds. " " Talking _Italics _ thoughts

_**Three Paths Lead to One**_

-------------------------------------------

(Clap Splash Fizzle)

Edward played and replayed the day's events in his mind. A cute little girl; four years old, to a beast, to…this.

_I could have saved her! I know I could've. There was no reason for it to end like this._

(Clap Splash Fizzle)

White gloves, now permanently stained dark crimson. Hot salty tears mixed with sky-borne ones

(Clap Splash Fizzle)

A large metal hand gently tapped his shoulder. "Brother, the major"

At this turned around to see a figure darkened by the surrounding shadows of the ally.

"There's no use kid. You can't go around trying to bring every living creature that dies on you back to life Edward It's not possible and it's not healthy."

Edward started at the man; seriously considering beating him down, but was stopped by what he said soon after.

"Anyway, who would you be helping bringing back a malformed Chimera? It's an ugly world out there and it's only going to get uglier on the path you've chosen. Just be glad it wasn't you and get on with your life"

"GET ON WITH MY LIFE?!!" Edward said, no, shouted louder than intended. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before he had time to react, Mustang grabbed his wrist. "There's a reason why you became a state alchemist right Ed?! Can you afford to get distracted by every little lost cause?"

'Lost cause' he says. Nina, the little girl Edward had almost come to love like a little sister….A lost cause? How? How?!

In the background he heard cars hummed to a halt and car doors opened soon after.

"It's up to the investigations department now. Step aside."

Edward bolted. He didn't need to be told twice. He dully noted the sound of mustang and Officer Hughes, along with every other sound that night. None of which the voice of the little girl he wanted to see the most.

_Little big bwuder, you pwomised you'd come play with me_

_Where are you going big bwuders aren't you coming back?_

_Big bwuder….Big bwuder_…. Brother!"

"S-Stop!!! I!!…uh…." Edward looked around, remembering where he was at once; their room in the mansion. Basque Gran had said that they were no longer allowed to stay there, but since their next assignment required them to be here, anyway, they stayed the night.

"Brother, the major called. He said they'll be sending someone with details of our first mission." Alphonse said patiently.

"Ok." Edward replied hoarsely. "I'll get ready, thanks Al." Alphonse paused momentarily, but then turned and walked out the room. Edward in the meantime, sat there in a bit of a daze, wiping of the cold sweat that had settled on his skin.

_Great job hero can't even save a damsel in distress._

Edward winced at the thought partly because on some level it was true. He still felt he could have done something to help her, to earn a happy ending.

_If there was a way to go back and fix things…. No! Stop that! You know all too well what could happen if you tried. _

Throwing on his clothes, he grabbed his state watch, and headed outside to wait, but then stopped.

_There's a reason why you became a state alchemist right Ed? _

There was a reason alright, and he couldn't afford to forget it. Before leaving the room, he flipped open the watch and started carving.

Soon After he joined Alphonse, but refused to say anything.

(Flip. Click. Flip. Click)

He passed the time with mindless fidgeting, waiting anxiously for anything, anything, to keep his mind off of recent events. At last a black car pulled up to the house and a sandy blond a haired officer stepped out.

_Finally_

"Why so glum Elric?"

"This job's a little more real than I bargained. Maybe I just need something to take my mind off this whole mess. ….So, uh what's this assignment you've got for me?"

Havoc smiled an Ironic little smile as if he knew that the duty asked of Edward would be coming far too soon; just a day or so later. He pushed aside the door revealing the new task.

"'ere you go"

Sounds of growling and roaring from various chimeras, screaming piteously in their abnormal voices, flooded the room Ed's eyes went wide with shock they wanted _him _to do this?

"Your orders are to go through and organize all of this stuff. You should familiarize yourself with the results of all Tucker's experiments."

"You mean you want me to take over THAT MANIC'S REASERCH?"

"True, he might have gone about it the wrong way, but some of his findings could be of great use to the military"

"WHY DON'T YOU LET THAT WACK JOB HELP YOU HIMSELF!"

"He can't. He's dead. His guilt was so obvious that the higher-up's decided to forego the embarrassment of a trial and skip strait to the execution."

"So they covered it up! HOW COULD THEY-----"

"We don't question the law of the military. See that's the first law of state alchemy Ed."

The two alchemists spent the majority of the time working in silence. The silence, however, was getting to Alphonse. It was also starting to bother him that Edward wouldn't talk very much. So he tried to start up conversation for the third time that day.

"Interesting, looks like Mr. Tucker was doing a lot of research on the philosopher stone"

"woopdi flippen-do." was all He got in response.

"(sigh) How long you planning to sulk like this brother? Do you have any idea how much power the philosopher stone holds for alchemists? We can bypass all the laws of alchemy! Including the law of equivalent exchange! We can do the things we weren't able to do before. We can----"

However Alphonse was brusquely interrupted be a bag of feed thrown at his face.

"WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EXIST! IT'S JUST A BEDTIME STORY!"

Still, the younger brother was undeterred, and continued his attempt to prove his point.

"But if a bonafide state alchemist like Mr. Tucker was doing research on it----"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT HIS RESEARCH?! THE MAN WAS A LUNITIC!! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT NINA!!!"

Now he'd done it. He'd yelled at Al. He didn't mean to be so cross with him but he just couldn't take it; not yet, not now. At this moment Ed stormed out of the room, and ran blindly down any random hallway, so long as it wasn't in that room. However, it didn't take long to get lost in the grandiose Tucker mansion, particularly when one wasn't paying attention to where they were going. His hurried pace slowed to a walk as he wandered down hallways he wasn't allowed to go through before. The rules didn't seem to matter much anymore did they? Now that no one lived here….

Within the maze of concrete and wood, he found a room decorated in baby blue and various shades of yellow that housed at least fifteen teddy bears, he could only assume were once Nina's. On the floor, lay a couple sketch books, one of them lay one top of the pile open to a page with sloppily drawn transmutation circles, and pictures of Alphonse and himself wearing smiles on their faces. This alone seemed like invitation enough to look through the sketch books. The sunlight poured gently through the window, brightening the room significantly. The sunny yellow colored curtains were closed, but gave off an even more golden cast to the child's bed room. It couldn't be more inviting. Without thinking he moved his feet slowly into the little girl's room.

He picked up one of the discarded sketch books from the floor and started flipping through it. The drawings were sketchy at best, but since the artist was only four, they weren't that bad. Smiling suns, smiling flowers, Alexander, her dad… _the sick bastard..._

Her mom, smiling sun's again. He flipped through the book a bit more and found many of the pages were blank. There were more pictures but they were spread further out.

"Ed! Where are you? We need to report back to the Colonel." Alphonse called from down the hallway. This made Ed jump a little. He closed the book, slipped it into his coat pocket and stepped out into the hall so that Alphonse could call off his one man search party for the night.

"Sorry, Al. Let's go."

"It's a no go kid"

"But why not?! What if that serial killer you guys have been chasing really did kill Nina? I could help you find him!"

Ed's voice sounded whiny… needy even. It wasn't the same tone of voice he usually had.

"And the job you were ordered to do? Have you finished analyzing Tucker's research?"

"Uh…I couldn't do that. Fine, in that case I'll investigate on my own."

"Right investigate on your own, and leave that here." Mustang said, insinuating the state watch. "Yeah I intended to." Ed responded in defiance.

With that he marched out of the Colonel's office. Alphonse was waiting just outside the door. Ed walked right past him.

"Hold on Ed, you're not the only one who's upset, we're alchemists not police. We can't catch a killer. What we can do is put our talent to better use doing research, so that if another girl like Nina ever came along, we'd be able to save…."

Edward didn't hear anymore, nor did he care to. _ No; no another girl like Nina can never come along. This can never happen again. _

Edward broke into a run, heading to the library.

The night passed faster than he could ever remember. Closing time rolled around and Ed could be found buried behind a fortress of books.

"Mr. Elric? We need to close for the night. Mr. Elric, wake up."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry" Ed apologized. He quickly wiped the drool hanging from his mouth that formed in his sleep and started to collect the books and put them away. The librarian gave a sympathetic little grin, and told him he didn't need to do that. "Just take care of yourself Mr. Elric."

Edward thanked the woman and started back.

He had nothing. For all the time he spent there, he had no leads, no possible suspect, nothing. Feeling more than a little frustrated he shoved his hands in his pockets. That's when his gloved fingers felt the spine of a book he'd picked up earlier that day. The young girl's sketch book now had a crease down the middle from sitting in his pocket for so long, but the pictures were still in relatively good condition. Ed once again quickened his pace, this time almost into a run to the Military Dorms.

He didn't know where the hair-brained idea came from nor did he bother to think on it too much more for fear of backing out. _What the hell, what's the worst that could happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: my apologies to Edward, Nina, Winry, Alphonse, and anyone else I kill, torture, maim, destroy, etc. it had to be done. I felt a sadistic need to prove that Nina's cruel fate was indeed, necessary. Flame if you must. I'm used to venting.**

**I guess this could be considered a hay-fic because of all the citing (?) again Flame to your hearts content. **

Code: ( ) sounds. " " Talking _Italics _ thoughts

_**Three Paths Lead to One**_

Edward pushed through the door as quietly as he could. However, when one had a brother that literally never slept….

"And just where've you been!"

Ed winced with guilt yet grinned mischievously. "Sorry Alphonse, I was at the library."

"This long?"

"Yeah, sorry, 'bout that."

Ed shoved his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the sketch book. Pulling off his coat, he flopped onto his bed and started flipping through it.

"You spend half the day at the library and all you have is a picture book?!"

Ed glared at Al, but continued flipping.

_Smiling suns, smiling flowers… Smiling bastard and wife….. _

(flip flip.. creak….)

Ed stopped on a page with Alexander on it, following suite with its happy peers, and looked up at Al who was now blocking his light.

"Yes?"

"I've seen those pictures before… what are you doing with Nina's pictures?"

Ed lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip. Al sighed a certain way that sounded like a mix of tried patience and pity. Ed didn't like it when he did that; any of the times he did that. It wasn't called for.

"Get some sleep ok? Things will look better eventually you'll see."

At this point Ed thought of a million retorts he could have said, but instead he pushed them from him mind. Al was right again. As soon as he mentioned the word 'sleep' Ed felt the waves of exhaustion wash over him.

That night he had fallen asleep with the book clutched close.

Ed woke up with a start. The nightmares were getting worse. It was still dark out, probably four in the morning. Looking down he saw how tightly he was holding the book around his chest. Looking out and across, he saw that Al was still in Zen-mode, the closest he could ever get to actual sleep. Ed cringed a bit at the thought, and opened up the sketches again. He realized how weird this might seem, obsessing over a child's drawings like this but he couldn't shake that one desperate thought from his mind.

_Maybe the answer was in here just waiting to be decoded._

(Flip, flip, flip-flip-flip, sktch) _ah! Dammit!_

Flipping the already worn pages to the tempo of his rising frustration, he earned a paper cut deep enough to draw blood. Cursing to himself he made to turn the page at a slower pace, sucking the blood off of his thumb. He stopped however when he saw the page the blood had landed on.

_Magic circles….The lines are a little faded and shaky but on the whole not that bad… they could probably be used even… _

At this moment, the blood from this paper cut had made its way to the first transmutation circle. A familiar blue flash of light come from an unfamiliar material.

The light was faint and died out quickly. Ed stared on in amazement, then thought:

_But that was only from a small drop of blood… if I just add a little more…_

With this reasoning, he bit down hard on his thumb and tore at the skin around the small cut. This replenished the waning stream of blood to a now workable amount. He then traced the little girl's crude lines with his thumb. There was just enough blood to cover the lines, however, the crimson liquid had already begun to dry at the beginning of the circle…. This time there was an even brighter flash of light. A wind kicked up from the said circle; a wind that pulled instead of pushed. Ed gripped the edges of the book harder than he even knew partly out of fear, partly out of surprise. He pinched his eyes shut as the mysterious wind pulled harder, than died almost instantaneously.

Ed pulled one eye open, then, let the other join in sheer shock.

He was still on "his" bed but it wasn't the same. For one thing, the mattress was different; it was far more comfortable than the one he had been on moments before… sunlight rained through the windows so brightly it was clearly noon. The calendar next the desk had the words "Alchemy Exam" circled in red…. Two weeks later.

He was back in the Tucker's estate. He was so overtaken by shock his hands refused to move from their position. Hands locked around the edges of the sketch book Ed slowly got up off the bed and walked around a bit. He heard laughter coming from down the hall. Come on Alexander leave bigger brudder alone hahaha!"

_Bigger bru-! Nina?!_

Little footsteps padded their way around the corner. A big bright pair of blue orbs glanced up at his golden ones.

"Oh hi big brudder!" Nina chirped. "Are you done studying fo now? Can you come out and play?"

Ed could not find his voice at this moment so he simply went with a nod and smiled.

"Yay! Come on, bigger brudder has already started counting. Let's go hide!"

Nina grabbed his hand and pulled. Her small hand was warm and full of life.

She took the twelve year old along with her to her favorite hiding spot; an oversized closet. As soon as She closed the door behind her, every thing went black; not just dark but black. He felt the winds again this time faster; stronger.

Edward let out a small yelp. Still clutching tightly to the edges of the book, he found himself back in the military dorms. Looking around franticly, he saw everything was the same as it was before.

"Al-ALPHONSE!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: my apologies to Edward, Nina, Winry, Alphonse, and anyone else I kill, torture, maim, destroy, etc. it had to be done. I felt a sadistic need to prove that Nina's cruel fate was indeed, necessary. Flame if you must. I'm used to venting.**

**I guess this could be considered a hay-fic because of all the citing (?) again Flame to your hearts content. **

**I see already this is going to take longer than expected…**

Code: ( ) sounds. " " Talking _Italics _ thoughts

_**Three Paths Lead to One**_

"ALPHONSE!!!"

Al was startled into action. He had only heard Ed scream for him like that once before, and that was a time he would rather forget.

"What! What is it?! What's the matter?!"

"Al! I saw her! Nina! She was alive!"

"What are you talking about? Was it another nightmare? Are you O.K?"

"No Alphonse listen to me she was here! Alive! We were playing hide-and-seek! She took my hand and pulled me into the closet! …in Tuckers house… and… the calendar said it was …two weeks before the….Alchemy Exam…and…"

"Calm down it was just a dream."

"No!! The game of hide-and seek!!... "

"Yes we played that game with her. Over a month ago, I'm sorry brother she's not here anymore."

"But I don't remember playing that game once with her, just that time in the snow with the snow angels!"

"We never did that"

"Yes we did"

"No, brother, the day it snowed, Nina had a cold and couldn't even go outside"

"Yes we did dam- she got sick? When? How?"

"Please brother you're not old enough to have that short of a memory. She got sick playing tag outside the day before. The air was getting colder with the coming snow. As I recall, you came down with a cold too, she got better faster than you because you kept pouring over books when you were supposed to be resting…"

"But when did we play that game of hide-and-seek with her I know we did!"

"We played that game a week later. You were probably having a dream about that day."

Edward thought about it and remembered the way her hand felt on his. Her small hand was warm. He felt the pressure of her fingers wrapped around his own. That was no dream. You can't feel anything in a dream, only see. Whatever happened wasn't a memory, because he had never played that game with her, he knew it. Still, he could also see that this was getting nowhere trying to convince Al. Instead he rolled over and said it really was just a nightmare. Al said something he supposed was meant to be comforting but he was in no mood to take it like that. He heard Al go back to his bed and pretend to sleep, and he succumbed to it soon after.

The morning came bright and early; too bright and too early in Edward's opinion.

It had been a couple days since he had experimented with Nina's sketch book. Things were ok, but everything seemed…off. Particularly the title he was given. He never knew what kind of symbolic second name he would have had, if he didn't touch the book, but this one was….

"_Dragon _…Alchemist..? What the f---?! Where did this come from?!"

"It's your title brother." Al calmly explained

"But it sounds so…. weird. You sure I can't exchange it for another?"

"Umm, I don't think so. It came from the Furor himself."

"Remind me again what happened the day of the exam that inspired this one?"

"…"

"What?"

"(sigh) you don't remember that either? You saved the guy from having the tower fall on him by turning it into a statue of a dragon. "

"… Well whatever I still don't like it very much."

Other than the weird title there hadn't been much of a change. Things weren't any worse than before, but they weren't any better either. Nina was still dead. He still didn't save her. That night, Ed was sitting on his bed, looking at the sketches yet again. He could tell that he was probably creeping Al out if only a little bit.

_Should I tell him what I might have found? Let's see, 'hey Alphonse, I found a way to travel through time! Just trace over the pictures in this book with blood and voom, your there!' yeah, that wouldn't land me the loony bin… Wait a minute blood! Maybe I was only there for a short time because the blood was partially dried up already! _

He flipped to the page with the 'magic circles' on it. One of the circles were gone; like she never drew it in the first place. There wasn't even a trail of dried blood. He sat there puzzled at this then looked at his thumb. Even if it had been a couple days since, there should have been at least a scab. There was nothing, not even a dent. Any sign, any proof of what had happened was erased.

"But… it wasn't a dream… I know it was real it had to have been…right?"

Ed looked through his stuff for a sharp object then he remembered his metal arm. Slapping himself in the fore head, he then clapped his hands and transmuted his right arm into a blade. It was a little more awkward than he would've liked, but it did the job. Running his left pointer across the fresh blade, he drew blood. It was more than last time so he figured he'd be able to stay long enough to make a significant difference.

Tracing the lines with his finger, the paper became saturated with blood.

The blue flash of light shot up strong. The strength of the wind matched that of a hurricane; it was all he could do to hold on the sides of the book as the room faded into a blinding white. This time he didn't dare close his eyes.

This time he found himself in the library. He had 'arrived' in a position that gave the impression that he had been asleep in the midst of a pile of books again.

"Mr. Elric? My, Mr. Elric you certainly come here quite a bit don't you?" the librarian asked fondly.

Ed smiled and decided it was better to pretend to know what's going on than ask questions at this point.

"Yeah no kidding, I didn't realize how much research was involved, but I think I'm done now thanks."

Ed tried to help put away the books he had used (apparently) but the same librarian insisted he didn't have to. As he made his way down the stairs, he heard two voices, one of which he recognized however could not place who it belonged to.

Down near the base of the stairs there was an officer, and a tanned well built man with a large x-shaped scar on his fore head. Ed now recognized the scarred man from the last time he had been on these stairs.

"You can't go in there sir."

"I was told that this was the only place to find out!!" The strange man barked.

The librarians were nice to Ed and he didn't want them being harassed by someone so rude. Besides this, the soldier was obviously trying to do his job there was no need to give him such a hard time.

The gruff man trudged up the stairs and made it about half way, till he felt a tug on his right sleeve.

"Sorry, pass the test like everyone else." Edward advised with a nonchalant smile.

The stranger pulled out of his grasp with relative ease. More ease than he had before.

_Huh? Why didn't his sleeve tear off? I gripped it hard enough… oh no! The librarians!!_

Ed raced up the stairs trying to catch up with the scarred man. He could not, would not let him get inside.

"Hey hold on!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

_This is bad! He's not supposed to get in there! _

Ed immediately clapped his hands and slapped them on the nearest step, causing a small fissure. It was just enough to knock him off balance. Ed clapped his hands again and transmuted his right arm into a blade again to prevent him from getting any further.

Barely three seconds later the police had showed up and took the scarred man away for questioning.

_What the heck was that all about?_

"Fast moves. A little over kill though don't you think" A voice from behind criticized.

"Hughes! I didn't see you. Did you just get here?"

"No I just finished researching something for a case. What happened here?"

"There was someone trying to get inside the library but it was obvious he wasn't a State alchemist. More than any thing He looked ready to hurt someone, but wasn't armed or anything… Where are they taking him?"

"They'll probably take him in for questioning. You may have stopped something really bad from happening just now. Just don't abuse the power ok?" he said with the smile.

"But I wasn't!"

"Don't worry about it now. As you said, he wasn't a state alchemist so he shouldn't have been in there anyway. You're a long way from Tucker's place, Need a ride? I can drop you off on my way back."

"….Sure, thanks"

With all the commotion at the library, Ed had nearly forgotten his self given mission.

However now that he was in the silent car, it came back to him all at once; and with someone who had so much information on almost everything it seemed like things were finally going his way. He didn't like the next thing he was going to have to ask but he needed confirmation that things were still going as planned. The event on the stairs had seemed too out-of-sync for comfort.

"Have you heard of this talking chimera that Tucker made?"

"Yes I have, quite a lot actually. It was the talk of the military when it was created."

"Do you have any idea how he did it?"

"No one knows exactly, probably a composite of different kinds of animals."

"…or humans…" Ed muttered under his breath.

The car coasted to a stop and didn't move for three minutes. Hughes turned around and looked at Ed with an expression that was so unlike him; unsure, suspicious even.

"Do you know something otherwise?"

"Ergh, no I don't sorry."

"You sure?"

"… Don't you think that it's strange that Tucker's wife died two years ago, right about the time the Chimera was made?"

"You suggesting Tucker killed his wife?"

Edward was silent. He knew Hughes was a brilliant man he didn't need to repeat himself.

Hughes paused for a moment then turned back to driving.

"I'll look into it." Simple as that; he didn't say anything else and Ed didn't try to push his luck further.

It was mid-day by the time Ed had gotten back to the Tucker's estate. He could see Nina in the window with Alexander. She had also seen him come through the gate as well because a gigantic smile had formed on her face. She jumped away from the window, yelled something to Al, and opened the door. Alexander, sensing something was happening became excited, so excited that when the door was opened he rushed at Ed to say "hello"

(Bowoooor)

"Ahhhh! Friendly dog!!" (Wham)

"Yay! Big brudder's come back now we can play bigger brudder!"

"Ok, Get off me Alexander. What are you guys up to?"

"Well… Daddy's wurking a lot lately and I got bored. So bigger brudder said we could play hide-and-seek when you got back because hide-and-seek is better when you have more than two people playing it."

If only suits of armor could blush, Alphonse would certainly be doing so right now.

Ed grinned and said that a game sounded great.

The game lasted for hours. Only when the sun began to down did anyone realize how late it was getting. Ed had been "it" at the time, when there was a demanding knock on the door. The tone he had heard in Al's voice was what summoned him downstairs.

"Who are you?!"

"I don't know what Mustang's been filling your head with, but the files on the tucker experiments falls under my jurisdiction Basque Gran."

"The Iron Blood Alchemist" Ed spat out

"The Sewing Life Alchemist's research is one of the military's top secrets, and I can't allow you to go snooping around! As of today, you are no longer allowed to live at the Tucker's estate."

"Where are you goin' big brudders are you coming back?"

"We'll be back and play again soon" Al consoled.

"Really?"

Ed smiled warmly and reassured the little girl they would.

"Don't forget!"

Ed prayed he wouldn't.

They were being kicked out. He hoped Hughes had gotten the hint, but Edward didn't want to leave things up to chance. They would be coming back no less than seven hours from now.

"Come on Al."

Night had fallen and covered their tracks for the most part. They hid in the bushes to get a good idea of what stood in their way of getting back inside. There were only two guards at the entrance. Ed almost laughed at little protection there was. Needless to say they were taken care of quite quickly. Al gave a sympathetic look back at the soldiers as the two of them snuck in through the window.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? If we're caught you could loose your certification for this"

"If that's what it takes to prove me wrong tonight then so be it"

The mansion seemed so different in the dark. Hallways that had been warm and welcoming, were now threatening to swallow them whole. Even the one light that fought the surrounding darkness held an ominous tone to it. The closer the two brothers came to it the louder more pitiful growls and cries became.

"Come in. I promised you I'd let you see."

Knots formed in Ed's stomach he had seen this before….

Shou stepped back revealing a grotesque form. Ed swallowed hard, seeing that he was already too late to spare Nina this horrid transformation.

"A chimera that can speak the human language, See that over there that's your friend Edward"

"Edward….Friend…." It responded in a slow muddied voice.

"Yes that's right! That's very good!"

"Very…. Good"

Al had honestly been amazed at this achievement. Ignorance is bliss. 

"Ah, I'll have no problem getting the funding now. I can't believe I didn't see it the other one was too old to adapt!"

The chimera padded over to Ed, nosed around in his pocket and pulled out the State watch.

(chunck clank)

"Edward… why does it hurt here?"

Rather than answer that terrible question Ed remained silent. Then, turning to Shou He asked:

"So tucker, when's the last time you made one of these human speaking chimeras?"

He didn't ask this so much for himself, as he had for Al. He had to see this for what it really was as well.

"I already told you two years ago."

"And when exactly did your wife leave you?"

"Two years ago. Why?"

He continued his interrogation with a clenched jaw, trying his damnedest not to lunge at the bastard. The playing innocent act was working on his last nerve.

"And those letters that Nina wrote did any of them ever reach her"

"What are you getting at?"

"Answer me this. Where have Alexander and Nina gone to?!!"

He had heard Al gasped as the truth dawned on him. Bingo.

"(Sigh) I hate guys like you Ed. Too damn perceptive."

That was it. That was as good as a confession from him. There was nothing he could have said that was more damning then those words. Ed grabbed him by the collar, and shoved him into the wall.

"Brother what are you doing?!"

"THIS GUY USED HIS OWN _WIFE_ AL!"

"And… this time?" Al asked fearing the answer.

"HIS DAUGHTER!! And his dog! He transmuted them into that thing! Easy process when you use people RIGHT?!"

"Why are you getting so mad Edward? Scientific experimentation animal testing trial and error. All experiments have… a price."

"SHUT UP! I won't let you rationalize this you monster!! You've been toying with people's LIVES!!!!!"

"Toying with people's lives?! ahaha! Like your arm and leg there? Or your brothers body? That's toying isn't it?!!"

Edward's right fist connected with the side of Shou's face and most certainly dislocated his jaw if not broken.

The laughter coming from Shou was broken and high; a sure sign he was no longer completely sane. It drove Ed nuts, and now he was itching to smack him a second time.

He felt Al's massive gloved hand close on his fist and stop it in mid air.

"Why Mr.Tucker. You said you did this to protect for your family and this life style. But now that family's gone. What reason is left?'

"That's the funny thing I didn't have a reason"

"What kind of man…."

"I fully understood no matter what I did, my life would be ruined whether with the science or without. So I chose alchemy to see if I could. When you have power it's hard not to use it isn't that what we agreed upon?"

"No!" Ed broke out in a cold sweat.

"Sure part of me did it for this house. Just like part of you did it for your mother. But there's more. You're desperate to put your mind to use to put the world at your fingers. You did it for knowledge, control. Isn't that right Ed aren't we so much alike?"

A second punch struck true. This time there was a definite crack; blood dribbling out the side of his mouth.

"You're wrong! Alchemy isn't meant to be… I'm not like YOU!!! I'm not!! I'm not!! I'm not!! I- -"

Dark blood had spattered on his face. Small dents had formed in the fingers of the auto-mail arm; it didn't matter. He was seeing red. He wanted the cutting words to go away. The face of the deranged man laughed at his failure again and again and again…

"Brother you'll kill him!" Al said alarmed. Ed hadn't even heard him he was deaf to the world. He just wanted the man to go away. He wanted the freak to go away and never come back. Screaming at the top of his lungs he went in for the kill. It was a small tug on his coat a low growl that brought him back. The madness and fear had left his eyes as he looked back at Nina.

"No …Big Brother…."

"Nina, this may hurt so please bear with it"

"What are you doing?! You're not going to split them up are you?!"

"That's a perfect chimera fused strait to the core. Careful, you'll just do to it what you did to your mother…"

"You pwomised you'd come play with me…."

"I know." Al answered mournfully.

Footsteps were heard from behind. It was most likely in response to the solders that had been knocked out earlier

"Assaulting military personal what the hell is going on?" Basque Gran barked

"Spare me sir. He used his own daughter."

Ed and Al followed the soldiers who took Nina and Shou out to the front of the house.

"Tucker will be taken in for further questioning. Naturally you are to tell no one what you've seen" Gran ordered.

"What?! You knew about this didn't you! You want to make some half beast ar--!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Gran punched him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Gran then retransformed his glove from steel to leather.

"Move out."

"Yes sir"

"Damnit… I won't let them turn her into a test subject!!" Ed forced himself to his feet.

He clapped his hands and slammed them onto the pavement. A fissure of blue electricity knocked the car off it's wheels causing it to skid nearly three feet on it's left side.

"Nina!!"

Nina turned and looked back at him. She saw him, yes, but didn't seem to fully recognize him. Or was it mistrust? She had seen him beat up her father. He was a horrible monster but she still loved him unconditionally. How much pain did she go through? Did she let him do that to her? Wasn't she scared? He tried again.

"Nina please come back, it'll be ok."

She simply whimpered and walked away.

"Alphonse we can't lose her!"

"R-right. Here get on my back. We won't catch her if you go on foot like this."

"Yeah fine just catch up with her as soon as possible! I don't want her to die!!"

They found her lying down in a dirty ally, crying. Ed jumped off of Al and walked up to her slowly. He swallowed hard. Trying to fight back his tears. He had no right to cry now, he had brought this on. Letting himself cry now would be a privilege he didn't deserve.

His legs betrayed him, and collapsed; all he could do was apologize

"Nina… I'm sorry I- I'm so sorry it's all my fault I should have--. I should have---"

Despite his vows the tears came.

Nina sensed his pain and walked over softly, and laid next to him

"…Its …ok …big brudder. It won't hurt there anymore…. I'll make it …. go away don't cry."

With that Nina gave him a small "doggy kiss."

Ed hugged her, burying his face in her soft fur, crying and apologizing.

Humans and Animals were never meant to share bodies. Their physical make up was just too different. She didn't have long to live.

The sun had risen to give life to a new day and all Ed wanted to do was die. As the morning light began to reach even this dark corner of the town, the light began to fade from Nina's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. : my apologies to Edward, Nina, Winry, Alphonse, and anyone else I kill, torture, maim, destroy, etc. it had to be done. I felt a sadistic need to prove that Nina's cruel fate was indeed, necessary. Flame if you must. I'm used to venting.**

**I guess this could be considered a hay-fic because of all the citing (?) again Flame to your hearts content. **

**I've noticed I tend to use dividers in this fic. Their meant to signify that time has passed. Now you know. **

Code: ( ) sounds. " " Talking _Italics _ thoughts

_**Three Paths Lead to One**_

The whole world seemed to go silent. Black circles had formed around Ed's eyes, though whether they were from crying or lack of sleep was unclear. Nina's body had grown heavy with dead weight. He stroked the back of her mane one last time as if to say "I'm really sorry, good bye friend." She had died as though she had fallen asleep on his lap. Gently setting her head down on the pavement Ed tried to get up. His legs had failed him yet again. Alphonse spoke up for the first time in hours.

"…Come on brother. Let's take her back the house." His voice was soft and hoarse, like he had been crying hard for hours.

"What for"

"We can go bury her in the backyard next to the flower bed."

"Fine"

"I can carry you on my back too. You seem to be having trouble walking right now so…"

"That's fine." Ed replied listlessly.

Ed climbed on top of Al, wrapped his arms around where his neck would have been and held tight. Nina lay heavily in Al's arms, as they walked back to the house.

Ed slid off Al's back and went to find a shovel as Al, laid Nina down on the soft earth and sat down hugging his knees.

Everything was auto-pilot for him; his mind had gone numb. It wasn't until they had completely finished burying Nina, that he remembered her sketch book. He gave an exhausted look at the house. It loomed over as though it was crying for the loss as well.

A renewed, if not a desperate, resolve to save her had settled in his golden eyes. He began to walk over to the house. He had a good idea where it was.

"Brother, where are you going this time."

Ed muttered something of "fixing things"

Ed wandered through the halls looking for Nina's room. He could have sworn he saw it there while playing hide-and-seek. Sure enough, there it was. He quickly picked it up and flipped through it, only to find that there was yet another 'magic circle' missing.

_They must be disappearing one by one every time I do this…. There's still one left. Hell I'll take every last chance I can get!_

However, a wave of exhaustion had reminded him of the lack of sleep he had the night before. He took the sketch book with him and padded away to "his" bedroom. He pulled himself into the bed burrowed under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

It was late in the afternoon by the time he was startled awake by the sound of a door slamming wide open.

"Brother! We need to get out of here fast! We're not supposed to be here! We're going to get in so much trouble it's not even funny!"

"What? Is there someone else here?!"

"Basque Gran is on his way as we speak! If he sees us here, at the very least you'll be court marshaled!"

Ed's heart jumped a mile and he fumbled around for the sketch book. When he held it safely in his hands, he quickly made the bed look like he had never been in it.

"Al, get a head start and start running toward the Hughes place."

"What about you?"

"I have one last thing left to do before I go. I'll catch up with you really soon ok?"

"You liar! What could you possible have to do here?!"

"Just get going!"

"Not till you tell me what you're planning to do!"

"Fine! I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do! Damn it!! She shouldn't have to die!! She's too young! For crying out lour only four years old! FOUR YEARS OLD!!! Why the hell should that bastard live when she can't!!! I'll save her from this even if it kills me!!"

"Brother she's dead! She can't be saved when she already died!"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!! I CAN STILL SAVE HER!!!"

With that, he whipped the sketch book out, transmuted his arm to a blade, and slit his pointer and middle fingers.

"Brother Stop!"

"No Al, I can still do this!"

"I won't let you hurt yourself over this!"

"It doesn't hurt!"

"Don't tell me you've gone cutter on me!"

"I'm no—What?! No I haven't! Trust me I know what I'm doing here I've already done this twice."

"You have gone cutter haven't you!"

"No! This is the only way I can go back and help her!!"

The two brothers stood there silently, staring each other down.

"Fine! Let's get going." Ed huffed.

"After you." Al said in a tone that was just as gruff.

"Fine."

Ed wrapped up his fingers and ran out the door; Al right behind him. They took an alternate route to the Hughes' house. He wouldn't have minded getting there. He would have loved to know what was so important that he didn't look into the Tucker chimera immediately.

However he knew he had other things to attend to first. Ed ran faster trying to lose Al if only for a few moments. When there was a good distance between them, he tucked and rolled away into the bushes, pulled the bandages off and proceeded to trace the transmutation circle in blood. The steady flow of the crimson liquid had not slowed in the least. Ed was thankful for this because it made the whole process much faster.

The bright flash of light and strong winds swallowed him whole in a matter of seconds.

Everything around him vanished in a bright white nothingness.

_Sorry Al I make it up to you. I'll make it up to everyone. I'll fix this yet…._


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: my apologies to Edward, Nina, Winry, Alphonse, and anyone else I kill, torture, maim, destroy, etc. it had to be done. I felt a sadistic need to prove that Nina's cruel fate was indeed, necessary. Flame if you must. I'm used to venting.**

**I guess this could be considered a hay-fic because of all the citing (?) again Flame to your hearts content. **

Code: ( ) sounds. " " Talking _Italics _ thoughts

_**Three Paths Lead to One**_

The Scenery was different from either of the times from before. It was dark and noisy. It took a minute for him to realize where he was exactly.

The answer came to him like a speeding truck; Tucker's lab.

"Oh F---"

A door creaked open and he hid behind one of the caged beasts. Shou stepped in. He was carrying a sleeping Nina and pulling Alexander on his leash. Nothing had happened yet and wouldn't happen if he had anything to do with it.

"Nina, time to wake up sweetheart" Shou coaxed.

"Is it morning Daddy?"

"Not yet Nina sweetie, but Daddy needs your help. I need you to stand still and hold on to Alexander for me ok?"

"Ok Daddy" Nina replied sleepily.

"I'll be right back Nina, stay put."

Ed clapped his hands as Shou passed the cages to get to his desk. A fizzle of electricity was his giveaway.

"If you're smart you'll put Nina back to bed and never attempt this again" he threatened.

"You're here? You were told not to come near here."

"I don't give a damn. If you want to keep calling yourself a father you won't go through with it."

"How do you know what I plan to do?"

"The chalk is in you your hands, your family is on a transmutation circle. Have anymore damnable evidence hidden up your sleeve?"

Shou was silent. A part of Ed was glad for this. By this point simply hearing his voice pissed him off to no end.

"You're a kid. I don't expect you to know this kind of hopelessness, to run out of all other options…"

"Try me! That's still no reason to kill your little girl!"

Nina crept up from behind, confused "Big brother? What are you doing here?"

"Nina! Take Alexander and run up stairs!"

Shou shoved Ed roughly into a pile of cadges, upsetting the animals inside them.

He grabbed Nina in a way no father should, and took her back to the circle.

"DADDY YOU'RE HURTING ME!! AAAHAA IT HURTS!!" Nina cried in terror.

"SHUT UP AND STAY STILL!!" Shou screamed. The look in his eyes was that of a desperate man. It scared the little girl so badly that her tears froze where they were on her face.

"D-Daddy?"

Ed moved faster than he could ever remember. He bolted for Tucker and knocked him to the floor; though not hard enough to knock him out. Nina was released from his pincer like grip, but still stood petrified. Ed pulled Tucker's arms behind his back and straddled him so he couldn't get up. He then, held his arm-blade to the back of Shou's head like a gun.

"No! Don't hurt my Daddy!!" Nina sobbed

Ed stared confused by her plea.

"Don't worry Nina, I won't hurt him. Your daddy isn't feeling well right now. Do you know where the Hughes house is?"

Nina shook her head yes.

"Go to the Hughes house and tell them about the circle your daddy made you and Alexander stand in. Can you do that?"

She was too scared to be defiant right now. She called Alexander and the two of them ran like the wind. He did it they were safe!

"YOU LITTLE---!!!" Shou roared and through him off. Ed went sailing back into the cages. There was a sickening crack in his ribs as he hit the concrete floor.

"I'm ruined!! You're the one who ruined me!" Shou screeched in a pitch that was too high for anyone.

Hisses and snarls of the previous chimeras filled the air.

"SHUT UP ! SHUT UP YOU STUPID ANIMALS !!"

Ed ran behind the cages and began transmuting them open. Chimeras ran every which way. Soon the whole room was full of them.

He came to a cute little fur-ball of a chimera and remembered wanting to make it up to Al for fighting with him. He could tell it was part cat and part something else. Plus it didn't seem like the ferocious type. He took the small creature, hid it in his coat and ran out into the hall He could hear Shou's screams mixed with the sounds of ripping fabric and cracking bones and muscle tissue, all throughout the house as he ran for the door. It was locked! How was it locked!! Nina got out didn't she? But then she lived here and probably knew where the hidden key was….

"STOP IT! STOP IT! Leave me alone!!" Shou screamed.

Wincing at the screams, Ed looked for another way out.

_The Window!!_

He was prepared to jump for it when Two soldiers broke down the door.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!"

"Good you're here!! Shou's in trouble the Chimeras escaped!"

"What?!"

With that the soldiers went to Tucker's aid as Ed ran like hell.

It had to have been close to midnight by the time Ed came to the Hughes house, clutching his side. In the midst of battle, adrenaline had made him forget about his possibly broken ribs. However now that he was away from the house the pain came back at full blast; almost to the point of being crippling.

The first face he saw was Nina's. It was still very much tear streaked and distraught.

"B-Big brudder!!! (hic) W-Where's Daddy? Where's my daddy?!" (gehhuh hic)

Ed suddenly felt sick. He killed him. He had killed her dad… Nina didn't deserve that kind of pain. It wasn't her fault her dad was a psychotic bastard…

"I—I'm sorry Nina…The chimeras got loose….and…"

By this time Nina was hitching so badly, she could no longer talk. She finally buried her face in his coat and let out an agonized wail. The small chimera crawled out of it to prevent itself from getting squished.

_Oh…no… please Nina, don't do that. It would be better if you just kicked me in the shin or something…_

The next couple of people to come out of the house were Alphonse and Hughes himself.

"She told us what happened. What kind of transmutation circle was it?" Hughes asked darkly.

"Ed paled "Uh… I'll tell you later I---"

Ed doubled over. A sharp shooting pain in his wounded side was not a good sign.

"Oh no! quick! Get him to a bed!"

Everything began to black out.

_N-No! I'm not done! I--!!!_

"NO!!!"

Ed sat up abruptly. His side was still tender, but was bandaged now. He was still in Hughes' house. Gracia had just come into his room to see if he was awake. He was now…

"You're alright! It's ok Edward!" Gracia consoled.

"Is Nina ok?"

Gracia frowned at this and replied: "She's worn herself out from crying so much. First her dad acts strangely, and then you pass out. She's just a little girl, Ed. She's been through a lot, things that a girl her age should never go through."

Edward bit his lip in hesitance. Then he asked "… What about Mr. Tucker… is he…?"

Now it was Gracia's turn to hesitate. Maes stepped in to save her from having to explain.

"He's still alive. Don't worry. They found him in his lab babbling incoherently. They found the transmutation circle near the back of the room with little foot prints leading out of it, I can only assume were Nina's because they fade away the closer they get to the exit. The circle itself was similar to one meant for human transmutation."

Ed allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how he would handle knowing that he killed him….

"There was something strange though. The cages for the chimeras didn't look like they were chewed or ripped open. They look more like they've been transmuted…."

_I'm caught. Oh so caught. Not three days in the military and I'm likely to get discharged or land in Juvie! _

"Well, Shou was obviously not in his right mind and by no means in any shape to take care of his daughter. This is a tricky situation. You weren't supposed to be there, but if you weren't there something very tragic would have almost certainly have happened. If you were under my Jurisdiction I'd let you go with only a warning."

_I'm saved! -_

"But I'm not in charge of you, Mustang is. It's up to him to decide what to do with you."

_I'm doomed. --_

As it turned out, Mustang's opinion wasn't much different. There wasn't much Basque Gran could say either since he technically wasn't "meddling" but from that point on looked for any way he could punish him for anything else. Ed gave a small grin, bowed out and left.

He did it! He saved her! And he was still in the military! Everything was all better! He ran to the dorm he was staying in, too excited not to share the joy.

"I'm safe! I got off with only a warning and a pissed off Iron Blood Alchemist riding my ass just waiting for me to screw up again!"

"Uh yay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: my apologies to Edward, Nina, Winry, Alphonse, and anyone else I kill, torture, maim, destroy, etc. it had to be done. I felt a sadistic need to prove that Nina's cruel fate was indeed, necessary. Flame if you must. I'm used to venting.**

**I guess this could be considered a hay-fic because of all the citing (?) again Flame to your hearts content. **

Code: ( ) sounds. " " Talking _Italics _ thoughts

_**Three Paths Lead to One**_

Nearly a week had gone by and things were settling down into a kind of normalcy that was quite pleasant. Nina Had stayed at the Hughes house and couldn't have been more welcomed. Al was thrilled to have a new "pet". It was surprisingly easy to take care of and was just as cute as any kitten Al could have found on the street.

Edward was just finishing breakfast when a soldier came to him. "Mr. Full metal Alchemist, Edward Elric Sir!"

_Oh I like this title much more than that other one…_

"A visitor has come to see you. It appears to be a young girl sir!"

Ed simply stared at how ridiculously up tight the man was.

"…Did she say what her name was or where she was?"

"Yes sir! I believe she said her name was Miss Winry Rockbell Sir! She said she would be waiting on the front steps sir!"

"Winry's here? Uh, thanks sir. Try to loosen up huh?"

With that he bolted the remainder of his food and went strait to the front steps.

"Edward! Congratulations on passing the alchemy exam!" Winry chirped.

With that she hugged him. At this point Ed's face was more reminiscent of a cherry tomato than ever.  
"Winry get a hold of your self!!"

Despite his rant, she smiled all the brighter.

She followed him back to the dorm room where Alphonse was playing with the cat-chimera who he had now named Shadow.

"What is that?"

"I don't know exactly, brother found it."

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Where did you find the thing?"

"By Tucker's…."

Shadow jumped out of Al's hands and onto Winry's shoulders and purred.

"It's so adorable!" she squealed gleefully.

"Wow it's a party in here huh?"

"Hughes!"

"Sorry I didn't knock, the door was open." He said with a smile, as a certain little girl came from behind him. "Big Brudder and Bigger Brudder!!" She yelled excitedly as she ran up to both of them.

"Nina? How are you?"

"I'm fine; Uncle Hughes said I could come see you!"

"Gracia went out shopping and took Elicia with her. She offered to take Nina with as well, but she insisted on coming with me. "

"Hey big brudder, who's she?" Nina asked innocently pointing to Winry.

"Eh…Uhh..."

"My name's Winry, Your name's Nina? How old are you?"

"I'm Four" She said holding up four fingers.

"You're Winry too? Big brudder was writing to a "Winry" earlier… Are you his girlfriend?"

Ed went pale at the very memory of her reading that letter over his shoulder that night. He could not for the life of him think of an excuse. Winry simply laughed and said no. Nina gave her a puzzled look but brushed it off.

Hughes then switched to "serious" mode and looked back at Ed.

"Oh yes, by the way Ed, Mustang wanted to speak with you as soon as possible. I don't think I need to tell you what about." Hughes said, looking at the small Chimera.

Ed bit his lip looking back at everyone else. He had a bad feeling leaving them alone and a strong one at that.

"I'll take care of Nina," Winry volunteered. She then looked back at Nina.

"We can go to the park if you want." Nina smiled and concurred. Ed still felt nervous about letting them go even when Al said he would join them. Still it would have seemed stupid to say that they couldn't go because he had a feeling. "That should be fine, It shouldn't take too long" Hughes insisted.

Hughes took Edward with him to Mustang's office while Al, Winry, and Nina went to the nearby park. Ed still couldn't shake the awful feeling that he was making a mistake.

"You called for me sir?"

"Yes. Please come in and take a seat." Ed raised an eyebrow at this. The Col. Never offered a seat to him. Normally he'd just take one.

Even as he did, his eyes would be focusing on a paper held in front of him. This time, Roy's eyes were directed only on him, and they were cold with anger.

"Thanks but I think I'll stand sir."

"Whatever, I offered."

"A report came in regarding Shou Tucker's Chimeras. One of them appear to be missing"

Mustang started. "You have a Chimera living with you. Where did it come from?"

The question was more like an accusation than anything; almost like he already knew and was just waiting for him to admit his guilt.

Ed swallowed hard. There was no point in lying now. He couldn't think of any good ones any way.

"I took it from Shou Tuckers Lab. Why?"

"So you were there that night."

Ed was silent. He simply stared at the Col. Questioning; searching for a reason for this interrogation, all the while the sense of regret, growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes."

"Why and when."

"I… it had to have been around 10:00p.m."

"You still haven't answered my question Full Metal… why were you there?"

It was hard giving him a strait answer, since he had been there to prevent him from transmuting Nina, but he couldn't explain how he had gotten there. Warping across time space sounded neither believable nor sane.

"I was suspicious about Tucker's first chimera. It seemed too convenient that his wife died the day his 'human speaking' chimera was created. I had an idea how he did it and if I was right I didn't want the same to happen to his daughter. I snuck in."

"How did you think he created the first?"

"He most likely created it by combining animal components with human ones, transmuting them together into one malformed beast. You said they found small footprints and dog prints walking out of an intricate transmutation circle. Why would the owners of those prints be there in the first place if not for that reason?"

Roy and Hughes seemed to look at each other with expressions on their faces that seemed to say "he's got a point".

_Not bad for pulling a reason out of my ass on short notice._

"And your reason for setting the Chimera's free?"

"After Nina left, he went after me. I set them free to distract him." He winced thinking he may have just given away too much.

"That would explain the claw and teeth marks all over his body, but not the knife wound."

"What? What knife wound? What happened?"

"When they found him he had claw and teeth marks on him plus a small knife wound on the back of his neck. Not a deep one, but it was there. When did you leave the mansion and did you go back?"

"He came to my house around midnight and passed out shortly after that. He didn't wake up till 8:00 the next morning." Hughes added in Ed's defense.

"The attacker struck around 1:00, not to mention his skull was blown up. I know that's such an easy thing to miss, and everything, but…."

"I'm just double-checking here. He said he was there the night Shou was killed, and I wanted to make sure he had nothing to do with it. I'm well aware of the lack of head on the victim! Thank you" Mustang snapped. Turning his attention back at Ed, he continued his explanation.

"I just didn't want to find out anything that would make you a possible suspect for his murder. There's already one serial killer on the loose. I don't want to deal with two, particularly, if one of them was working under me.

"What do you mean serial killer?"

"There's a serial killer out there we're trying to catch; only goes after women…"

Ed paled, looking back a Hughes. "And we let Winry and Nina Go out side?!!"

"Ed excused himself very quickly and ran out the door as though the hounds of hell were at his heals.

It had grown exceedingly dark out quite fast with the impending thunderstorm threatening to break lose any moment. Winry and Nina had been gone for hours. Winry was more responsible than to stay out in weather like this especially when she was in charge of someone younger than her. Every thing inside Ed went dry and tight.

_Please let them be alright!! Please!!_

He Ran through the park they said they would be at, but found no one.

_Damnit! How could I be so stupid! No wonder I had that feeling! There's been a serial killer loose for at least a week now! Crap! WINRY! NINA! PLEASE BE OK!!!_

When he came to a clearing a lone truck sat on the street, as if it was waiting for something. Though the truck stood still, Ed's stomach felt otherwise. It was too much of a coincidence.

_Where the hell is Al! I thought he was with them! And what was Hughes thinking taking Nina here! She should have stayed with Gracia wear it was safe!!_

He clapped his hands and transmuted his trademark arm-blade making sure it was extra sharp then kicked in the door. He just got her back. He didn't want to lose her again.

The air was frigid, as any refrigerated truck would be, making his eyes seem to glow with their own source of heat; making them as bright yellow as any demon.

"Is anyone in here?" He asked, his voice revealing the hate and fear he felt inside.

The dark interior of the truck carried the stench of something foul. He would have guessed that it was the scent of slaughtered pigs if he hadn't of stepped in a warm puddle of something near the middle of the truck's interior.

_Freshly spilled blo--? No! Don't think like that they have to be ok!! A sick bastard like him would probably take his time… but it's been an hour! Oh… No! No! No! No! Stop that!!_

(Slam-chink)

The sound of the doors was his single to prepare himself.

"Ah, a customer has walked in to my shop!" exclaimed a voice in the background that was clearly male.

"Did two young girls come through here?" He asked though feeling quite stupid soon afterwards. Why would he just come out and say yes to that if they had?

"A while ago, why?" He asked innocently.

"What happened to them?"

Silence

"What did you do to them?"

"What are they to you?"

"The world, now tell me WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!!!"

His stomach tensed up hard enough to make him nauseous, as though part of him already knew their fate. He pushed the feeling away preferring to be in denial for as long as he could get away with.

"Hmm your real nice, here I am, minding my own business, when some little boy comes an says I'm responsible for his lost friends. Honestly kid, if they meant the world to you wouldn't have let them go outside. There's a killer on the loose you know."

"YOU BASTARD!!"

"Whoops I guess I said too much, you'll have to die now."

With that he lunged at Ed with a butcher's clever in hand. Ed was too quick however, as he dodged the cleaver, and charged at him with a blade of his own. He missed as well. The two of them continued their melee through the frozen maze, of slaughtered pigs.

The stench had numbed his sense of smell so it wasn't till he tripped over a large, heavy bag that he even noticed it was there. His falling down had given Barry the opportunity to catch up with him. Still Ed was prepared for this. As Barry's cleaver came down Ed blocked it with his right arm, causing sparks to fly. Pushing against the weight of the cleaver, he managed to throw him off to the right side. Barry tried to get up for another attack, but Ed was too quick. Ed rolled on to of Barry, knocked the cleaver a few feet away, and pointed his own blade at his throat. Check mate.

"Where are they damn you!!"

Barry simply laughed then in a mocking voice, said:

"Damn your slow! I thought you would have figured it out by now! Although I must admit none's gotten this far before. As a prize let's tell him what he's won! Taadaa!"

Barry's voice went higher into a female persona to announce the "prize"

"Why it's a souvenir for the one and only Barry the Chopper funhouse! Fresh off the press!"

Turning back to his usual voice he then said playfully to a near petrified boy, "I wonder what ever could be in that bag…"

Ed got up off of Barry and walked slowly up to the large brown bag. Everything inside him felt sick. His heart sank with near certainty. As he opened the bag, small bits of brown and blonde hair fell out. He covered his mouth with his left arm as dry heaves came in rapid succession. He didn't want to see what had been rotting in there. The sound of crazed laughter brought him back to his surroundings. Turning around he saw that Barry had found his cleaver and was up for another round of "tag". Ed wasn't. He whipped around and thrust the arm-blade strait through the man's chest. He held it there so that he could feel him die. The heat and rage behind his eyes made them glow, so that it seemed that the last thing Barry ever saw was the hellish glare of a demon.

As soon as he knew he was dead, Ed retracted the blade, and let the body fall limp. Edward felt so completely numb he had not even felt himself fall to his knees, nor the onslaught of tears rushing down his face. He just sat there next to the brown body bag.

"I'm sorry…Nina I failed you again. I'm sorry Winry. There was no reason for you to be involved I'm sor—I- I'm sor--" he couldn't finish the sentence. His throat had tightened so much that the words would not form.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes. It felt like eons spent in purgatory. Sounds of car doors slamming shut came in their familiar faintness. Demands for Barry the Chopper to come out were made. When nothing happened police stormed the truck. Barry was found on the floor, his blood spilling every which way and already well on its way to freezing over. Next to him sat a broken Edward cradling a large brown blood soaked bag, rocking back and forth, mumbling apologies to the dead.

The police could do nothing to pry him out of that position. Only when Al came inside did he even budge. "Brother! Brother? What's in the bag? What happened?" Al asked as gently as possible.

"It's nothing!!"

"Brother…."

"Their fine! T-Their going to be fine! Please j-just…Just…"

"Brother. Who is in here?"

Ed was silent, but handed the bag to Al, rose to his feet and started walking towards the Dorm. He was suddenly was extremely tired. As he stood up, they could see blood covering most of his torso, and thighs.

Al watched him wander off listlessly with great concern; he had never ever seen his brother like that before. It didn't take long to figure out why he was like that once he opened up the bag.

A scream of horror rang through Ed's ears as he quickened his pace.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: this is the final chapter people! It will be in the form of a song fic. I don't normally do this, but the song and story seemed to go hand in hand. I must apologize for taking so long to update. It took forever and a half to wrap this up…**

**It has occurred to me that through out this entire story I have not once disclaimed. So, to keep them from sending hit men after me and break each of my fingers off, I now shall disclaim: I own neither Arakawa-sensei's Full Metal Alchemist nor Kenny Chesney's "Who'd you'd be today" I will continue writing the last of this whilst I hide under my covers. You can't see me! **

Code: ( ) sounds. " " Talking _Italics _ thoughts Italics in ( ) lyrics

_**Three Paths Lead to One**_

Acidic tears stung behind clenched eyelids. He had failed AGAIN. There was no way to go back now. The "magic circles" were gone. The sour taste of bile had risen in the back of his throat. She was gone. They were both gone. Winry and Nina were both gone!

Ed had thought Tucker was the last lunatic he would have to deal with. He could not have been more wrong.

They were killed. And this time He had no way of correcting it. He didn't have the sketch book with him, this time and even if he did, there wasn't a single transmutation circle he could use.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten back. His body seemed to move on auto-pilot, making his surroundings blur out of his sight. His bed never looked as inviting as it did then. He locked the door behind him, tore off his blood soaked coat and jacket, leaving nothing on his shoulders but his black tank top.

Standing over the bed, he let gravity do the work for him. Once he flopped onto the mattress, a small tattered paper flew out from under it. A tired golden eye watched it float down towards the ground. When it had finally landed, His eyes widened at the sight of yet another chance presented itself to him.

It was the picture Nina had given him the day of the alchemy exam.

Looking at it, he began to wonder if it was worth another shot. Did he have the strength to try even one more time? He shook his head at the question. Did he really have the right not to go? Winry was dead! That never happened before. No he would take this chance to set things right once and for all.

_Heh, didn't I say that last time? _

A knock at the door told him he was now being watched. He had to move fast. He ran to the door and locked it before whoever it was outside could bother him. The gentle knocking turned to a demanding pound. He clumsily slit his fingers with his the blade, and let out a smell yelp. He went a little deeper than he had meant to. He transmuted the blade back to its usual arm form, leaving a handprint of blood on the stainless steel.

The light was now blinding and the wind, Strong enough to be felt by the soldiers outside. Through all this commotion, he didn't notice the picture of him in the drawing fading away as well. Everything disappeared into white.

Everything cleared up and Ed realized he was in the same room just at a later time.  
Shou was just about to start the transmutation. Ed ran strait for the circle if to accomplish nothing else but to push Nina out of the way; to spare her at the very least from going through it one more time. Another bright flash of light engulfed him. The white tingling flame of electricity coursed through his veins and danced under his skin.

He knew nothing more.

_(Sunny days seem to hurt the most,) _

Edward opened his eyes to find himself lying down on his stomach, hands at his side, in place where space-time had no meaning and was surrounded by white. Was he in Heaven? No, he had been here before, but the doors were open last time.

_(Wear the pain like a heavy coat)_

"Big Brudder, what are you doing here?" asked a familiarly innocent voice.

Ed sat bolt up right. Nina. Was she safe did he help her at last? No, if she was safe, then why were they in this realm of white nothingness? Were they dead?

"What's going on? I thought I saved you!"

_(Feel you everywhere you go) _

Nina sighed and said, "Big brudder, I know you tied to save me time and again, but I'm not meant to be saved from dat fate"

Ed simply stared in disbelieve. Did he hear right? She wasn't supposed to be saved? She couldn't be spared from that in the least?! Why not!!

_( See your smile, See your face) _

"Nina, I don't understand. Why aren't you allowed to be saved? Who told you that?!"

She calmly explained with an understanding smile,

"He said you might not, seeing as you continue to try, but he said I was supposed to die like that so that you could eventually find what you're looking for"

"He? He who?"

"He him." she replied pointing to a faceless sitting figure in front of the gate.

Ed turned and stormed toward the lone figure of white. How dare he, how _dare _he deny a child her life so young. "Explain yourself!" he demanded.

_(I hear you laughing in the rain.) _

"Oh it's you, I could have guessed as much…" The figure drawled lazily.

Ed swung at him but predictably missed. He could have sworn he passed right through the creature.

"Honestly kid, when are you going to learn? You're not God, you can't make dead things live again. I thought you would at least come away with that after your mom and brother."

_(Still can't believe you're gone)_

Ed growled at the comment "Leave them out of this you--"

"People die everyday. What lives one day will eventually die another. Be grateful that the child at least died for a purpose."

"Don't mess with me. What purpose, what reason does a father have to kill his own daughter?!"

_(It ain't fair you died too young,)_

"Tell me this, did you even think of the possibility of a killer when you had Nina alive? You didn't, did you? There would be no need to would there, she wasn't murdered so there would be no point in looking for her killer."

Ed opened his mouth in rebuttal but could think of nothing.

The enigmatic being continued his explanation of sorts. "Say, do you remember that strange man you stopped on the library stairs?"

Ed nodded wearily. "Next time you find him again try to remember that he is an important key in your quest for the stone. Oh yes, I know what your trying to do, you can't possibly think I would let you toy with the strings of fate again did you? "

_( Like a story that had just begun) _

"What do you mean 'strings of fate' what does all this have to do with Nina?"

"That child volunteered to help you like that. She possesses such maturity it's rather funny. Would you believe that on some level she knew what was going on with you? I mean besides the alchemy exam. Her soul came through here so often it began to hurt! Why do you think I made the book inaccessible to you."

_(But death tore the pages all away)_

"You did that?!" his voice barely a hoarse whisper. "Why?!"

"Because he knew you would keep trying big brudder"

"Nina you don't really believe him do you? You know you have the right to live right?!"

Nina smiled and shook her head again. "I know, but when my name is called I have to go, Edwurd."

"But…You…I"

_(God knows I miss you.) _

Ed stood there stunned, biting his lower lip hard.

"You… really had no problem with it? Dying, I mean. You barely lived at all…."

"But if I didn't die when I did, you wouldn't have Winry. I know that would make you even sadder. I don't want you to be sad Edwurd"

_(All the pain that I've been through)_

"Besides, although as horrible as it sounds that's what was supposed to happen. Your dead too now you know that right?" The One said.

"What?"

"You jumped into the circle smart one! You. Are. Dead!"

_(No one can take your place) _

"(Sigh) I'm going to have to set right every thing you screwed up! I'll set time back on the proper course. In turn you can't try to make things better then they were meant to be by bringing back the dead. Got it?! I don't want to see you here for a good long time! So try not to die anytime before 100 ok?"

"But the average life span is only 80 …" Ed replied with a grin

"With you, I'll make the exception." The One huffed in annoyance.

"I'll see you later ok Big Brudder?" Nina asked as Ed began to fade back to life.

"Ok" Edward rasped back

_(Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today.)_

Edward returned to his Dorm-room bed as though nothing happened, though he kept the memories within him. No, nothing happened around him, just inside him. The lesson he should never had forgotten, was ingrained into him once again.

_(Would you see the world? would chase your dreams?)_

Morning came within fifteen minutes. The sun rose strategically just so that the light would pour directly in his eyes. Despite this he only smiled an ironic little smile, and figured "the One" was still miffed.

_(Settle down with a family? I wonder what you'd name your baby.)_

In the morning light, he could almost see a small shadow standing by his bed.

"Big brudder!"

"What the-"

"I forgot to give this back to you. You left a hole in the last one, so I thought you might want a new one."

She handed him another drawing, this one with Nina and Alexander with halo's and smiling faces floating over him. On the bottom, scrawled in red crayon, was a message that said: "It'll be ok, don't give up"

Ed smiled and thanked her

She smiled back and said "You're welcome! It'll be fine in no time Brudder!"

With that she faded with the last of the shadow in the room.

_(Some days the sky's so blue, feel like I can talk to you,) _

Every thing went back to the way it was "supposed to be". Though, that by no means meant that they went back nicely. Ed managed to save Winry from Barry the Chopper when he wasn't fearing for his own life. Just because a "hero" saves a damsel in distress, doesn't mean he can't be scared shitless in the process. Half the time he wondered who was screaming louder.

_(I know it might sound kind of crazy…)_

Al had come just in time. Had he come in even a second later he might have killed Barry again, and thus mess everything up…. After Barry had been taken in, Ed simply sat on the steps of headquarters trying not to take every thing in too quickly.

_(It ain't fair you died too young) _

Al came over and sat at his side. Searching for any topic that might cheer him up, Al could think of only one thing.

"Brother…it turns out the Philosopher stone may very well be real, but all the clues we need to find it is off limits to everyone except state alchemists. Since I no longer have a mortal shell, I can't feel the terror you felt, thinking you were going to die. I'm sure it must have been painful and lonely. I want my body back brother. I want to be able to feel what you felt; to feel human again. If we find the Philosopher Stone, I can have that, and we can repair what we've broken."

_(Like a story that had just begun)_

"When I was certain he was going to kill me, my mind went blank and I didn't have any hope anymore. The only thing I could do was scream my lungs out. I felt so helpless. I couldn't even bring myself to believe someone might save me. Then you showed up, Al. And that's when I realized, if we don't take care of each other, no one will. So I'll do anything in my power to get our bodies back, even if it means becoming the military's lapdog. And we'll just have to hope that our powers are good enough to help us rise above our own limits…"

Suddenly everything rushed at Edward all at once, and the promise not to bring anyone back to life became harder than ever to resist. Burying his head in his hands, he tried to calm himself down enough to continue talking.

"Because we're not gods… we're humans, tiny insignificant humans, who couldn't even save a little girl."

_(But death tore the pages all away)_

"On one condition you say?"

"I'll obey all you're orders sir, but as long as I serve, I'd like to receive all information on the Philosopher Stone. And when I'm finished with all my other duties, you have to permit me to search for it."

A day passed, and Edward was determined to move on. He figured the fastest way to do that was to talk to Mustang about what to do next.

"People will question your motives. You realize what will happen when the military finds out about your human transmutation. Al will be hauled off to some lab as a precious sample"

"…."

"Well, I can keep that in my back pocket to make sure you behave. Fine, but have to report to me everything you find out about the Philosopher Stone. Oh and I almost forgot, you've been issued you're official state title. It's quite ironic actually; the furor has a sense of humor."

"We give the name Full Metal to thee Edward Elric in the name of Furor King Bradley."

"Full Metal?"

"Everyone here along with the pocket watch, are also given a second symbolic name, yours is Full Metal. The Full Metal Alchemist"

"Sounds heavy tell him I like the feel of it."

Once done with that, he left Headquarters to find Alphonse and Winry waiting for him outside.

"To celebrate, you're going to buy me all sorts of things I can't get a home, right?"

"I think you've got it backwards there"

"I forget who fixed up your arm?" she quipped back. Still, the look of sadness was not overlooked.

_(God knows I miss you)_

"I heard Barry had nothing to do with Nina's death. Is that true brother?"

"yeah, it didn't fit his pattern and he had an alibi that night."

"So if he didn't kill Nina, who did?"

_(All the pain that I've been through)_

Ed's mind wandered back to what "The One" had said about the man he had stopped on the stairs. He had said he was an important element in his quest, and he began to wonder how and when he would meet him.

_(No one can take your place, Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today.)_

Winry ran from store to store picking out various tools and mechanical gadgets while Ed followed paying for all of it all the while seeming quite distracted.

After about an hour or so, a black car drove up and a soldier stepped out informing Ed that Mustang wanted to see him for something.

_(Today….. Today… Today… Todaaay)_

"There's a mission for me?"

"Yeah, now that you're a state alchemist, you have to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. It's our life, Second Lt. Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir. Here are your orders and case file…."

_(Today… Today… Today… Todaaay)_

It hurt to say goodbye to Winry more than he thought it would.

"So when are you guys coming home?"

"We're not going back. There's no home to return to."

"Oh…" Winry looked down at the ground, dejected. She didn't try to convince him to come home, but didn't say she wanted them to leave either. It hurt to see her so… so sad.

Still there really was nothing he could do. He had to continue on with his mission that he had apparently needed to fulfill.

_(Sunny days seem to hurt the most Wear the pain like a heavy coat)_

There was no turning back. He knew this to be true time and again. There was nothing he could do for the past, but everything he could do for the future.

_(The only thing that gives me hope is I know I'll see you again someday.)_

**Thank you, Bar-ohki and a special thanks to Akita fallow for your support. Your reviews make it worth while to write these stories!! **


End file.
